Saña
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que se han dicho sobre Bellatrix... pero también muchas que no. Viñetas independientes tratando sobre ella, sobre lo que siente, sobre su vida y su fanatismo por el Señor Oscuro. [Podrá tener toda clase de advertencias]
1. Consuelo

**_Me gustan mucho estos pequeños fics. Transmiten mucho en pocas palabras. Voy a intentar hacerlos, aunque admito que tienen mucha dificultad para mí. Este fic no tendrá fin cercano planeado, las viñetas no tendrán relación entre sí, y todas, de una u otra forma, trataran sobre Bellatrix._**

**_Contestando a la viñeta propuesta por Joanne Distte en los Story Weavers_**

**_Empiezo con una que trata una de mis parejas favoritas. Bellatrix-Narcisa, requisito imprescindible que al menos se mencione algo de sexo, aunque no sea específico. _**

**_Se lo dedico a Silence-Messiah, por hacer la mejor Cissy que he visto nunca, y por hacer uno de los mejores fics que he leído nunca. "Infierno" es uno de esos que no puedes dejar de leer, aunque te lo sepas de memoria._**

**_¡Espero que os gusten! Voy a improvisar un poquito ;-)_**

**_Joanne Distte_**

**SAÑA**

**VIÑETA I: CONSUELO**

_El hombre desdichado busca un consuelo en la amalgama de su pena con la pena del otro. (Milan Kundera)._

Bellatrix la mira, la roza, la recorre con sus dedos y sus manos. Se ha aprendido el delicado cuerpo de ella de memoria, pero aún le cuesta encontrar semejanzas. Narcisa es tan rubia, tan pálida... su piel es como el marfil, por eso la acaricia con tanta suavidad, aunque a ella le excite más esa agresividad de la que su hermana carece. Aún así, disfruta haciéndole el amor con delicadeza. Tiene miedo a romperla.

Arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Narcisa besa su sexo, a Bellatrix se le ocurre que hay una razón por la que se ha acercado a ella. La belleza de los Black también está en su mente. En esta ocasión, es ahí donde comparten un destino similar, insatisfactorio de cierta manera. Tal vez por eso se busquen a menudo.

Ambas están sometidas. Bellatrix, gobernada por ese amor temerario e irracional, platónico y obsesivo, que le hace entregar su vida a un ser inhumano. Narcisa, obediente y sumisa; la mujer perfecta, pero que no sabe vivir sin un señor que se imponga a ella.

Y es triste, pero no lo saben y por eso no rechazan su vida, porque en el fondo se sienten orgullosas de ver hasta donde han llegado.

El consuelo a ese invisible y acallado sentimiento de rebelión de su subconsciente siempre pueden encontrarlo en los brazos de la otra.


	2. Fundida en el sueño

_¡Buenas! En fin, aquí subo la siguiente viñeta. Muchos me han dicho que era cortito... las viñetas consisten en eso, en fics que no superen (en mi caso) las 300 palabras. Sé que no es mi estilo, que suelo alargarme mucho, pero me apetecía probar algo nuevo que me cuesta. Me gustaría que me las comentaseis... sé que son tan cortas que no hay mucho que comentar, pero no sé. Podéis decirme frases que os han gustando, cuáles no, si estáis o no de acuerdo con la idea que desarrollo... esas cositas. Ayudarme a mejorar, plis : )_

_En este caso la viñeta es un Sirius-Bella suavecito. Mi pareja favorita no podía faltar, jeje._

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**II. Fundida en el sueño**

_Verdad son los sueños mientras duran, pero ¿qué es vivir sino soñar? Alfred Tennyson._

Cuando piensa en Sirius, Bellatrix no puede evitar sentir un arrebato de odio que le nace en el estómago. Es un traidor, y ella odia a los traidores.

Cuando sueña con él, en cambio, la excitación la invade, despertando sensaciones en ella que de otra forma nunca podría sentir.

Dormida puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Despierta sólo se espera de ella que lo odie.

Por eso a veces prefiere hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo, porque así no tendrá que recriminarse el no poder sacarlo de su mente.

Y es entonces cuando Sirius la besa, la abraza por la espalda, y es cuando siente su cálida piel contra la de ella. Y nota la respiración de él contra su nuca, después de que le haya apartado su melena del color de la obsidiana. Ella descansa en el pecho de su primo, embriagada por el sentimiento de placer que le inspira. Y gira su cuello, volviendo su rostro y buscando sus labios. Es demandante, y espera que él pronto la sacie. Sus lenguas se encuentran, y comienzan un baile lento y sensual de lujuria.

Pero sus sueños se convierten en pesadillas, y los brazos de Sirius se vuelven fríos, su pecho deja de respirar y en su boca aparecen gusanos que se enredan en su lengua. Es cuando Bellatrix se da cuenta de que está muerto.

En esas noches, se despierta agitada, jadeante y sudorosa. Siente sobre ella los ojos penetrantes de Rodolphus, a quien ha despertado, a quien miente cuando dice que todo está bien. Luego se acurruca a su lado, imaginándose que su cuerpo es el de su primo.

Siempre intenta volver a dormirse, y así, con un poco de suerte, tal vez pueda volver a fundirse en sus sueños, sin que estos se conviertan en delirios de cadáveres.


	3. Alma vacía

_N/a. Estaba algo nerviosa porque hacía días que no escribía nada. Hoy me he obligado a dormir una horita menos, y a continuar con el Bella-James que tengo empezado ya. Escribiendo éste, se me ha ocurrido una frase, y en mi mente ha aparecido una nueva viñeta. Llevaba queriendo subir otra desde hace tiempo. La he hecho rápido, pero espero que os guste. No he buscado frases extrañas, ni que suenen musicales. He intentado pasar a papel la superioridad con la que Bellatrix se ve a sí misma, según creo yo. Ahora es vuestro turno para decirme si lo he conseguido, y si coincidís o no con ello. Reviews, plz._

_Joanne _

**SAÑA**

**III. ****Alma vacía**

_El destino no reine sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad. (Giovanni Papini)._

Bellatrix está convencida de que nadie comprende lo que significa ser mortífago. Sólo ella es capaz de ver el alcance de esta palabra, y, por eso, sólo ella es de verdad fiel a la causa del Señor Oscuro.

Ella ya sabía que, cuando aceptó servirle, le entregó su vida. Lo que muchos desconocen es que ese momento no fue cuando la silueta de la Marca Tenebrosa, de esa calavera y de esa serpiente, de ese símbolo de muerte, fue trazado en su piel. Ocurrió antes, mucho antes, cuando aún siendo una adolescente soñadora bebía las palabras que escupían con odio y miedo los inconscientes periodistas sobre su Lord. Palabras sobre asesinatos, que a muchos horrorizan, y que a ella le provocaban un inagotable fuente de tremendo placer, porque vislumbraba todo el poder, el atractivo poder, con el que siempre había soñado.

Nunca ha rechazado las pruebas impuestas. Las abraza todas, convirtiendo las causas de su Señor en suyas, como si fuesen una misma mente, una misma alma; es todo idealización por ser su amante. Aunque sabe que nunca podrá compararse con él.

No importa que tenga miedo, terror a él y terror a la muerte, muchas veces una misma cosa, porque en el fondo se cree que él sólo puede contar con ella. Se ha hecho a sí misma indispensable. Pobre niña tonta.

Una y otra vez se arriesga por él, por su Lord. Sus instintos, los que la obligan a no decepcionarlo, están a flor de piel. Una descarga de energía recorre su Sangre, haciéndola más noble, más digna para la causa. Sus movimientos son entonces más rápidos, sus sentidos están alerta, su piel se eriza de excitación y su mano no tiembla.

Se hace cruel, sanguinaria, pero lo hace por él. Con esa seguridad que da el fanatismo pisotea los remordimientos, despreciándolos, hasta que ya no surgen, y se convierte en un alma vacía, volcada sobre Lord Voldemort.


	4. La Sangre

_N/A. Tenía un montón de ganas de escribir algo, lo que fuese, pero que fuera corto. Así pues me propusieron una viñeta donde Bellatrix pensara en Andrómeda (ya fuera slash o no), pero decidí hablar en general sobre lo que ella siente hacia los traidores a la Sangre. Os dejo esta cuarta viñeta, cortita, como siempre, pero que espero que también os guste._

_Xitos! Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**IV. La Sangre**

_Siempre he creído que si se reformase la educación de la juventud, se conseguiría reforzar el linaje humano. (Gottfried W. Von Leibniz)_

Si hay algo que Bellatrix no soporta es a los traidores. Y si esos traidores son de su familia, si humillan a los Black, entonces ya siente un irremediable deseo de matarlos y vengar la afrenta.

Ella no entiende como alguien no puede sentir el orgullo que provoca ser portador de la Sangre, porque cada vez que piensa en ello, a Bellatrix le recorre un escalofrío de excitación. Se vuelve altiva, tan solo por saber que la mayoría no son dignos ni de besar el suelo que ella pisa.

Un Sangre Limpia debe respetar las normas, y debe hacerlas cumplir. Hay que ser intransigentes con los traidores. Sus ideas son enfermizas, infectan. Bellatrix busca que también sean mortales. Solamente así se termina con el mal de raíz.

Piensa en Andrómeda, y la olvida como niña y hermana, y la recuerda como traidora. Su descendencia es la humillación de los Black, y no podrá perdonárselo nunca.

Piensa en Sirius, en el heredero, en la vergüenza de su familia. Todos habían depositado su confianza en él, pero los despreció. Sabía que con su muerte el linaje terminaba, pero no dudóen acabar con su vida, porque lo prefiere así a verlo vivo y dándoles la espalda.

Además... nadie ha tenido en cuenta que ella, en el fondo, aún sigue siendo una Black.


	5. Dependencia

_N/A. Estaba aquí mirando, como últimamente hago todas las noches, pensando que fic podría seguir. Me he parado en la carpeta de Saña y me he dicho... ¿con quién lio a Bellatrix? Solución instantánea: Rodolphus ;-) No hay nadie mejor para ella jiji. El personaje que creé con Linaje, Dinero y Poder se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, aunque no tenga nada que ver con el libro. A saber lo que pasa por la mente de JK cuando piensa en él... en el sexto no funcionó ni siquiera el apellido Lestrange. Recuerdo lo que me traumatizó una frase que era algo así "entraron en Azkaban Bellatrix, Crouch y dos más"... Sin comentarios T.T ¿No podría ni siquiera decir "los Lestrange"? Para solucionar mi pequeña crisis tengo que acudir a mis fics xD_

_Joanne_

_PD: No he podido decidirme por ninguna de las dos frases, así que he optado por hacerlo fácil y poner las dos. Me parece que ambas representaban muy bien la relación que mantienen en esta viñeta Rodolphus y Bella. En mis otros fics su relación es algo más profunda, siempre con trasfondo sexual, pero el límite de palabras no da aquí para mucho más._

**SAÑA**

**V. Dependencia**

_Los hombres que tienen los mismos vicios se sostienen mutuamente. (Juvenal)_

Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente cuando la miraba. Su rostro era ya impenetrable, y no cambiaría con los años, pero Bellatrix no tenía necesidad de leer en sus gestos, en su expresión ausente. Ella lo conocía bien, y eso era suficiente.

El primogénito de los Lestrange la había elegido como prometida, aunque no hubiese anuncio oficial. Se lo decían sus palabras al hablar, sus sonrisas sutiles, sus ojos al buscarla entre la gente... Sus manos al recorrerla por la noche en lugares secretos.

No se engañaba; su familia le había enseñado a desterrar el amor. Ella buscaba su Sangre, su linaje antiguo; su poder, que la llevaría a la cima; y su fortuna, que le abriría las puertas.

Rodolphus no era como los demás. A Bellatrix le gustaba estudiarlo de espaldas, sin sentir sus penetrantes e inteligentes ojos devolviéndole la mirada. Aprovechaba esos momentos para contemplar cómo llevaba la capa negra con elegancia, cerrada en el pecho con un broche de plata; su pelo recogido en una coleta baja, oscuro, atrayente; su figura, que gozaba del buen porte que sólo da la Sangre. Aprovechaba, porque segundos después él se volvería a mirarla.

En ese momento sentía como si invisibles y finos hilos tirasen de ella hacia él, manejándola como una simple y ridícula marioneta. Rodolphus le hacía un gesto, y poco después ella lo seguía para encontrarse con él a solas. A partir de ahí todo era brusco, apasionado y violento.

Lenguas de serpiente encontrándose, enredándose y ahogando el ardor que consumía sus cuerpos. Pero no se sentían saciados por mucho tiempo, y todo volvía a empezar.

Círculo vicioso.

_Toda necesidad se calma y todo vicio crece con la satisfacción. (Henri Frédéric Amiel)_


	6. Crisálida

_N/A. Hace mucho que no escribo nada. Estoy algo agobiada... bueno, no xD (aunque debería) pero me quedo en la biblioteca todos los días, y cuando vuelvo es tardísimo, así que estoy una horita en el msn y para la cama. Estoy matadísima... Acabo de ver hoy hp4, estoy en la etapa post-película, así que me he decidido a escribir esta noche algo y terminarlo. Espero poder subir también, además de esta viñeta que me ha propuesto Dream-Kat (se la dedico a ella), otro one-shot cortito, aunque no sé cuál. Ya veré._

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**VI. Crisálida**

Bellatrix lo estudió desde lejos. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron, clavándose penetrantemente en el primogénito de los Malfoy, aquél que debería estar a la altura de su hermana. Siguió con la mirada sus elegantes gestos, tan estudiados que parecían naturales, que parecían que no mentía. Narcisa estaba cayendo en una telaraña, y ella, aunque lo sabía, estaba dejando que se pegase a ésta como un vulgar insecto.

Lucius la devoraría.

Tan pálida, espléndida en su túnica añil, tan hermosa... Aunque pudiese parecerlo Narcisa no era la mariposa. Había que desengañarse. Era la crisálida. La Sangre era lo importante, lo que su hermana protegía al casarse con Lucius. Por eso debía estudiarlo, porque no podía permitir que lo más importante se perdiera.

Se acercó a donde estaba él, dando un rodeo. No había prisa. No debía precipitarse.

Una vez más volvió a vigilarlo. Frío, distinguido, atractivo. Su mirada se cargaba de desprecio en ocasiones. Su comportamiento era elitista.

Sonrió. Le gustaba eso.

Le daría una oportunidad.

Estaba a su espalda, y él ni se había dado cuenta. Le tocó en el hombro, y contempló como él se giraba despacio, un leve brillo de suspicacia apareciendo en sus ojos al verla.

-Hola, Lucius.


	7. Rojos

_N/A. Bueno, no puedo dar ninguna razón, pero en mi mente se ha instalado la temporal obsesión de hacer un suave Remus-Bellatrix. Me apetecía escribir algo, y como no quería seguir mis fics largos, pues me dije "venga, a hacer uno cortito que pueda terminarlo rápido para subirlo". Fui a ver mis proyectos one-shot y me encontré con un reto que propuse yo misma en los Weavers, que era justamente de esta pareja. Como el reto era demasiado largo, pues me dije "una viñeta!", y aquí estoy U.U Es irremediable... una vez más, los fics cortitos me consumen._

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**VII.** **Rojos**

No es raro ver que muchos alumnos miran a los Merodeadores. Sí es raro sorprender a Bellatrix haciéndolo, pero lo hace, y a menudo.

Su mirada no es de admiración.

Mira con asco a Potter, el gran y noble amigo, el verdadero Gryffindor, por haber comido la cabeza a su primo. Mira entonces a Sirius, con odio y puede que decepción, por haberlos avergonzado, convirtiéndose en un traidor a la Sangre. Mira con interés a Pettigrew, porque sospecha que es tan cobarde que posiblemente pueda manipularle con sencillez. Y, finalmente, sus ojos grises se detienen en Lupin.

A él lo estudia con gran atención.

Sabe que guarda un secreto, un secreto oscuro, uno que le intriga poderosamente. Sabe que Sirius le protege especialmente, y eso la incita aún más a intentar corromperlo. Sabe lo que la odiará si lo consigue, y, por eso mismo, se muere por hacerlo.

Adora que sienta que ella no despega sus ojos de él. Disfruta especialmente cuando Sirius los descubre mirándose. Ella aprovecha para sonreír, fingiendo que hay más entre los dos de lo que verdaderamente hay, que no es nada. Porque poblar la mente de Sirius de fantasmas no le cuesta nada.

Y le excita que Lupin muestre un escondido interés por ella.

Le gusta especialmente encontrarlo solo, cuando estudia en la Biblioteca. Ninguno de sus amigos se pasará por allí, y lo ve extrañamente nervioso, sus músculos tensos bajo la túnica. Ella quiere que sepa que lo está vigilando, desea que sus nervios se crispen hasta que él no pueda aguantar más y tenga que devolverle la mirada.

Bellatrix sonríe con crueldad cuando las mejillas del joven licántropo se vuelven rojas, con un tono que se asemeja al de los labios de ella, al de esos labios que tal vez, sólo tal vez, desea que lo besen.

_PD. Bien... 40 minutos para escribirlo. Me siento orgullosa. Yo al final saco tres parejas xD_


	8. Frío

_N/A. Me apetece escribir algo navideño jeje. En estas fechas tan xulis, presento un Bellita-Sirius cuando eran pequeños, en una Navidad en Grimmauld Place. Quiero algo... no sé, tierno supongo, algo nostálgico. A ver qué me queda. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**VIII. Frío**

No le dio un beso en la mejilla al entrar en Grimmauld Place esas Navidades. Siempre lo había hecho, pero no ahora, no ahora que era un Gryffindor, no ahora que los había traicionado a todos. Se limitó a mirarlo cuando entró, y se obligó a que pareciese que lo odiaba, aún cuando lo que sentía era decepción, y puede que algo de tristeza.

Porque ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Y los esquivó a todos a lo largo del día, porque Bella siempre había estado con Sirius durante las Navidades, jugado y hablado con él, y si no era con él no quería pasarlas con ninguno. Terminó en una de las habitaciones sola, sentada junto a la ventana viendo la nieve caer. Hacía frío en la calle, pero también dentro. O tal vez sólo fuera su imaginación.

-Me han dicho que te traiga esto –dijo Sirius cautelosamente de pronto, entrando con una bandeja llena de dulces-. ¿Vas a querer o me los llevo?

Un temblor la recorrió. ¿El frío otra vez?

-Pensé que no te hablaban –se limitó a responder. La chica se mordió la lengua, sus ojos fijos en los copos. Se moría por proponerle que todo fuera como antes, pero no podía, sabía que no podía. Las cosas habían cambiado, y no volverían a hacerlo. Esta vez se quedarían así.

-¿Bellatrix?

Y su voz susurrante la hizo estremecerse, pero lo relacionó con ese frío que sentía que ponía su piel de gallina. Se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos grises chocaron contra los suyos.

Estaba helada.

Pero fingiría hasta el final.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú tampoco vas a hablarme?

Ella no respondió, y Bellatrix vio como su primo apartaba la mirada. Ahora fue en hielo en lo que se convirtió su Sangre.


	9. El anillo

_Reto semanal del Gremio de HP: Debe incluir las palabras anillo, cabizbajo/a, gato, algodón y labios._

_Rating: G_

_Notas: Siguiendo mi afición, vuelvo a escribir sobre Bellatrix, de nuevo con Sirius, mi pareja favorita, aunque esta vez tan solo sea una leve insinuación de su relación. Todo relacionado con el hecho de que las mujeres en Inglaterra adoptan al casarse el apellido del marido. Distinta a las anteriores viñetas, pero ha sido complicado reunir en una misma escena palabras que tienen tan poco que ver. Es más como una escena cotidiana. Me gustan más las otras... pero bueno._

**Saña**

**IX. El anillo**

Recorrió silenciosamente el pasillo, asomándose con cautela a la habitación de su tía. La vio sentada ante su tocador del siglo XIX, dándose los últimos retoques al maquillaje con un pequeño algodón blanco.

-No le gusta que entres –dijo una voz de pronto, sorprendiendo a Bellatrix-. Le he oído decírselo a padre.

La chiquilla se volvió para encontrarse con Sirius, que cabizbajo, algo aburrido supuso ella, acariciaba al gato negro de la familia. Bella contempló cómo sus finos dedos se deslizaban entre el suave pelaje del animal, que ahora se restregaba contra las piernas del niño y maullaba con suavidad, reclamando toda su atención.

Sin decir nada, apartó la vista y entró en la habitación de la señora Black. Su tía clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros, a través del reflejo del espejo, pero Bellatrix la ignoró y se dedicó a recorrer la sala. Sus tíos siempre tenían cosas que le resultaban muy curiosas.

-No toques nada, Bella –ordenó la mujer, pintándose los labios de color rojo oscuro.

La niña apartó la mano del cepillo de plata que iba justo a coger, rozando apenas el mango. A su lado yacía sobre el mueble un anillo con el emblema de los Black, engastado en obsidiana.

-¿De quién es?

La señora Black se volvió, y vio a su sobrina con el anillo entre las manos, sujetándolo con extremo cuidado.

-Mío –respondió-. Es el anillo familiar.

-Pero tú no eres una Black –replicó, y luego levantó la vista rápido, dándose cuenta de que tal vez había sido demasiado osada.

-Ahora lo soy. Y tú cuando te cases recibirás el de la familia de tu marido.

Bellatrix se quedó callada un segundo, contemplando el pequeño tesoro que tenía entre las manos. Era delicado, y, sin embargo, su leve peso le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

-Me gustaría tener uno como éste.

Ahora fue el turno de la madre de Sirius de quedarse en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Sonrió, con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, y se volvió a retocarse los labios.

-Podrías tenerlo.

_Nota: Hecho un cambio en la viñetaentre el guardapelo por el cepillo, porque no caí en que para esas alturas es imposible que aquél estuviese en casa de los Black._


	10. Escala de valores

_N/A. Hoy debo estar especialmente inspirada, porque tan solo hace una hora que me he despertado y ya se me han ocurrido dos ideas xP Una para esta viñeta. Volvemos con un Rodolphus-Bellatrix, siempre con mi trasfondo sexual entre ambos (o en esta ocasión tal vez debería decir primer plano jeje). Pero vamos, la idea es que os imaginéis hasta qué punto Bella antepone a Voldemort. _

_Rating: M_

**SAÑA**

**X. Escala de valores**

Unos dientes rasparon la piel de un hombro masculino; unos labios recorrieron un cuello, con tanta avidez como si fuese un vampiro, uno que oliese desesperado la sangre que corría hirviendo por debajo.

Sólo que esta vez, por una vez, no olía a sangre.

Olía a sexo. Olía a excitación, y a una lujuria cada vez mayor.

Apenas se insinuaban sus siluetas, confundiéndose, tan juntas, tan pegadas que estaban. Unas manos hundiéndose en un pelo espeso, que por la oscuridad se veía negro, y que sin ésta también lo era. Unas manos descendiendo por la espalda femenina, de piel suave, y curvas marcadas y peligrosas, hasta llegar a los muslos.

Esa espalda se arqueó.

La penetró aún más. A horcajadas sobre sus muslos, Bellatrix alcanzó a gemir, antes de que esas manos se trasladaran de sus caderas a sus pechos. El hombre los besó, y lamió los pezones, sintiendo que se ponían duros bajo su lengua.

Y el vaivén continuaba, lento, controlado, buscando que el placer durase lo máximo posible. Y dos cuerpos perlados de sudor, que se recorrían sin descanso, con sus labios y sus lenguas, aunque los primeros estuviesen ya tan hinchados que les doliesen.

Y dos antebrazos. Y dos Marcas. Y ambas abrasaban.

Bellatrix se detuvo, y sus ojos coincidieron con los de Rodolphus, silenciosos pero diciéndose todo. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, y se levantó, obligándole a salir de ella.

La vio recorrer la habitación y meterse en el baño. Desnuda, tal como había estado momentos antes junto a él. Y el pensamiento de que si no fuese por la abrasadora quemazón de la Marca nunca la habría dejado irse cruzó por su mente.

Odiaba que hiciese eso.


	11. Violento

_N/A. Debo estar verdaderamente desesperada para aceptar este reto. O loca. El caso es que da igual. Es difícil, y me atrajo la idea. Y la pareja me lleva rondando por la mente desde que leí el final del sexto... jiji (así que tiene spoilers de un personaje xD). Quería hacer un one-shot, y la verdad es que posiblemente lo haga, o no. Ya veré si con esta viñeta se me pasan mis ansias._

_Joanne_

**RETO**

**Pareja: libre**

**Rating: M. Lemon a saco.**

**Condiciones: no pueden estar incluidas las palabras labio(s), lengua(s), manos(s), dedos(s)**

* * *

**SAÑA**

**XII. Violento**

El golpe sordo resonó por todo el pasillo. La figura oscura contrastaba brutalmente contra la pared blanca.

Una sonrisa, incluso violenta, deseosa, mientras apretaba sus hombros, pegándola contra la pared. Le hacía daño, pero Bellatrix no se quejó. Ese comportamiento animal la excitaba más que cualquier caricia.

-Los dientes... –alcanzó a susurrar la mujer, y se palpaba una mezcla de amenaza y temeridad en su voz.

Los notó raspando su cuello, y alzó la cabeza. El licántropo apartó el espeso pelo negro, lamiendo la pálida piel, sintiendo el atractivo que la arteria palpitante ejercía sobre él.

La hizo arrodillarse, sabiendo que si no posiblemente perdería el control. Y paladear la nobleza de la Sangre de Bellatrix era exponerse a una muerte segura.

La mujer se deshizo del cinturón, y cogió el miembro duro de Fenrir. Lo lamió, chupándolo e introduciéndoselo en la boca una y otra vez, y en su cabeza sólo resonaban los roncos jadeos de él, cada vez más altos.

Un breve atisbo del pensamiento de que alguien podía escucharlos apareció en su mente, pero el tacto brutal de Fenrir cuando se agachó y la cogió por los muslos, abriéndola de piernas, hizo que se olvidase de todo.

De todo excepto de la violencia con la que la follaba.


	12. Hilos

_N/A. Acabo de traducir un fic muy corto Bellatrix-Rodolphus. Me ha encantado juju. Ahora sólo espero el permiso de la autora para traducirlo, y mientras me ha entrado el venazo de escribir algo de ello (sí, otra vez). Como en nada me voy a una cena familiar (sos, salvadme!) pues no tengo mucho tiempo, así que viñeta, que es lo más rápido. Voy a improvisar como Voldy manda._

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**XII. Hilos**

Si hay algo que no falta en ninguna familia de Sangre Limpia son las tradiciones. Las reglas y las normas que se deben cumplir, desde el principio hasta el final. Porque pertenecer a estas familias es un servicio de por vida.

Rodolphus sabía que como heredero de la fortuna Lestrange, como primogénito, debía casarse. Debía elegir una muchacha joven, hermosa a ser posible, que continuase su linaje.

Bellatrix también lo sabía, su madre se lo había repetido demasiadas veces en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad. A veces se había hartado tanto de esas palabras que ya conocía que se había planteado si no rebelarse ante esas tradiciones, e imponer las suyas propias, las que considerase correctas. Como que una mujer podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero muchas veces los pensamientos quedan en nada.

Ellos se conocían de Hogwarts. Eran Slytherin, miembros dignos de su casa. Convivían juntos día a día, coincidían en clases, se cruzaban por los pasillos.

De vez en cuando, se cruzaban y no se separaban. Se recorrían enteros, apasionados, o tal vez despacio, una lenta tortura para ambos. Ocurría a menudo, cada vez más, y su relación pasó a ser un secreto bien conocido entre sus compañeros.

-Bellatrix.

-¿Sí, madre? –masculló sin apartar los ojos del libro.

-Este mes vas a comprometerte.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó burlona, enarcando las cejas y obviando algo a su madre, porque cuántas veces habían hablado de lo mismo...

-Buscaremos a alguien. No hay muchos que sean dignos de los Black, pero encontraremos a alguno, no te preocupes.

Su madre la divertía y la asustaba a la vez. Hablaba más para ella que para Bellatrix, intentando convencerse a sí misma. La notaba tan desesperada y desquiciada por todo el asunto que ya la veía comprometiéndola con cualquiera al final, alguien que intentase relegarla a un segundo plano, que la asfixiaría por ello. Y los Black habían nacido para triunfar.

Bellatrix soltó un bufido que fingía hastío, ocultando una sonrisa.

-Pues como no sea con los Lestrange ya me dirás.

Silencio largo, que provocó un escalofrío por la espalda de Bellatrix, como cada vez que Rodolphus la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella estaba desnuda. Ojos penetrantes clavados en ella, como cuando él la miraba fijamente, hasta el punto de que le daban ganas de abofetearlo, porque odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

Los pasos de su madre repiquetearon por el suelo cuando ella salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Y, por fin, esbozó esa sonrisa oscura contenida. Porque ya había empezado a mover sus hilos.


	13. Humo

_N/A. Hoy estoy... contenta, inspirada, y alegre porque la viñeta anterior ha gustado. Me ha dado un venazo por escribir que no me daba en meses, a pesar de ser casi las 4 de la mañana. Esta viñeta la tenía pensada incluso antes de la viñeta 10, pero ahí fui dejándola porque las otras me inspiraban más. A ver qué tal queda. En mi mente la tengo muy clara jeje. Hacia tiempo que no escribía algo sin parejas._

**SAÑA**

**XIII. Humo**

_El recuerdo es un veneno que se forma en nuestra alma y que aniquila la sensibilidad del corazón. (Friedrich Von Schiller)_

Espirales de humo, que se enredaban en su mente, confundiendo recuerdos.

Olía a humo en Grimmauld Place, ese verano, cuando se le cayó una vela encima de la mesa y el libro comenzó a arder. Todo quedó en cera endurecida pegada a la madera, un círculo negro de muerte y la ceniza del libro.

Olía a humo, el que desprendían las pociones. Todo en esa clase era mezcla de algo. El borboteo relajante junto a la tensión del cuerpo por hacerlo bien. Los olores que captaba, de los ingredientes que usaba, del líquido empleado para guardarlos, de la humedad de aquellas estancias. La satisfacción cuando Slughorn le decía que lo hacía bien, y el odio cuando se lo decía a otros.

Olía a humo cuando se unió a los mortífagos, cuando el Señor Tenebroso le hizo la Marca. Un dolor atroz, que la recorrió entera mientras se esforzaba por no gritar. Carne quemada y piel desaparecida, y un tatuaje que haría que no se olvidase de a quién pertenecía.

Olía a humo, durante los ataques, durante las explosiones que se reproducían con la misma rapidez que los muertos. Cadáveres y putrefacción. También olía a eso.

Olía a humo en la casa destrozada de los Potter. Fue cuando los aurores habían investigado, cuando habían ya recuperado los cuerpos. Todos menos el de Voldemort. Las cenizas la rodearon, junto a la niebla, convirtiéndola en una figura entre sombras. Así era como se sentía ahora, perdida. Y sin saber qué pensar.

Encogió las rodillas, pegándolas contra su pecho esquelético. Se recostó contra la pared, agotada, perdida en esos recuerdos, en esos olores.

Sólo para olvidarse de que en Azkaban no olía a humo.

Olía a muerte.


	14. Marionetas

_N/A. Bueno, me apetecía subir algo. Acabo de terminar el reto del Amigo Invisible de los Weavers (para que no penséis que soy una vaga que no hace nada...), pero como las bases indican que no puedo subirlo hasta el día 7 (y sería el colmo que la administradora incumpliese las normas xD) pues me aguanto U.U Se me ha ocurrido esto. Trata sobre Bellatrix, pero de una manera algo distinta a todas las viñetas que llevo hasta ahora.Es muy cortita._

**SAÑA**

**XIV. Marionetas**

Desde pequeño, a Lord Voldemort le había gustado estar rodeado de personas que lo temiesen, que lo admirasen. Era plenamente consciente del poder que tenía sobre ellas. Podía controlarlas como marionetas, dominarlas hasta un punto irracional.

Eran figuras sin nombre; sombras prolongadas de su propio cuerpo, de su alma y su pensamiento. Máscaras blancas y ropas negras que ocultaban su identidad, una que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Porque uno que moría podía ser sustituido, y seguía teniendo el rostro pálido y el alma negra.

Y seguía sirviéndole.

Iba ampliando su círculo. Iba alargando sus brazos.

-Me serviréis –siseó. Se recreó en las palabras. Las susurró despacio, fríamente, gozando del escalofrío que invadía a todos.

Un escalofrío que no parecía importunar a uno de ellos. Lo contempló en su anonimato, imponiendo un silencio tenso.

-Tu nombre.

Su voz pareció sajar el aire.

-Bellatrix Black.

Pero la de ella aún más.


	15. Prisión

**Nota de autor: Llevo tres días traduciendo fics de Sionnain, pero aún no se me pasa esta obsesión por escribir algo Rody-Bella. Y el caso es que no se me ocurre nada. Me gustaría hacer algo en plan LDP, EBDJ o algo así (lo necesito U.U), pero no tengo ideas ni quiero empezar algo tan largo. ¡No tengo ideas ni para un one-shot cortito! De hecho, mientras escribo esta nota de autor no tengo ni idea de qué va a ir el fic que pretendo escribir debajo (y que pretendo terminar esta noche). Voy a pensarlo, y esta vez sí que literalmente, sobre la marcha. A ver qué sale (velita a Voldy).**

**SAÑA**

**XV. Prisión**

Azkaban no es sólo un lugar donde perder la razón. Es un lugar de supervivencia. Entre sus paredes grises, sus colores negros, todo se detiene. Tan solo queda un martilleo constante de locura en la cabeza, que aparece y desaparece, que regresa en los sueños, y llegado un momento se confunden con realidad. Terminan por quedarse.

Sólo que a veces... unos pocos sobreviven. Aquellos que tienen un objetivo. La obsesión puede llegar a convertirse en salvación. Los sentimientos oscuros que dicen -a mí no- que deben rechazarse, son ahora tu compañía. Una que no te pueden absorber y te mantiene lúcido. Esas almas oscuras, de garras que te abrazan, nada pueden contra ti.

Luego Él regresa, aquél al que has esperado durante tanto tiempo. _Aquél al que he esperado_.

La vida deja de estar muerta.

-¿En qué pensaste para no volverte loco?

Mi voz es un tenue susurro, sensual en la oscuridad.

Me mira. De una manera en que no lo ha hecho nunca. Sus ojos verde amarronado, clavados en mí...

-¿Y tú?

-En el Señor Oscuro -respondo impasible, mis mejillas arreboladas de lealtad.

Rodolphus aparta la mirada. Su rostro no muestra nada. No siente.

-Yo también.

**N/A. En fin, al final salió una viñeta. Espero que captéis lo que quiero que se capte (sutilmente) en el diálogo... que para algo la pareja es Rody-Bella ; ) La parte de arriba no me convence mucho, pero estoy ya un poco desesperada. Así que opiniones plz, y dadme retos relacionados con Bella para hacer viñetas, que las ideas se terminan U.U**


	16. Traidor

_N/A. Una idea que me dio Sarah Rose Black. Se lo dedico a ella. Tengo media hora antes de subirme a terminar de vestirme (hoy toca fiesta weee!) y me apetecía hacer algo._

**SAÑA**

**XVI. Traidor**

Era una tórrida noche de verano. El calor húmedo se le pegaba a la piel, haciéndola sentirse sucia. Al final había decidido levantarse, incapaz se seguir soportando el roce de la sábana contra su cuerpo.

Y, ahora, sentada al lado de la ventana, escuchaba.

Escuchaba los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de su primo, Sirius, que comenzaron a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Los últimos días había estado especialmente pensativo, malhumorado y esquivo. Bellatrix no se había acercado mucho a él, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente. No había querido propiciar ninguna discusión que le incitara a abandonar a los Black. Su tía, en cambio, tan ajena a Sirius como cercana a Regulus, ni se había fijado. Esa tarde había habido una pelea entre madre e hijo como pocas se habían visto. Sus gritos habían resonado durante horas por toda la casa.

Eso había terminado de decidir a Sirius.

Y eso era lo que estaba escuchando ella. Los ruidos que hacía al recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas en el baúl precipitadamente; vaciando sus cajones y armarios.

Para cuando la casa de los Black amaneciese –si es que eso seguía siendo posible-, Sirius se habría convertido en un traidor.

El rostro de Bellatrix permanecía insoldable, y su mirada era tan penetrante como la oscuridad, confundiéndose a veces con ella. No iba a detenerlo. Tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para aceptar que Sirius los había traicionado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Esto sería siempre la definitiva separación, lo que le haría poder odiarlo fríamente. Ella ya no lo conocía.

Oía, tan claramente como si lo estuviese viendo, a Sirius bajando la escalera, cruzando la entrada y abriendo la puerta. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces con más atención en la calle, a través de la ventana que llevaba a un mundo completamente distinto del de Grimmauld Place. Una sombra cruzó silenciosamente el jardín delantero, fundiéndose en la oscuridad que las viejas farolas eran incapaces de evitar.

Bellatrix se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

Había decidido que el amanecer de los Black se haría aún entre sombras. Salió al pasillo y llamó un par de veces a la puerta de sus tíos, despertándolos.

-Sirius se ha ido.

* * *

_PD. Un posdata suplicante. Si habéis leído el último de Amnesia cuando lo subi, por favor (como ffnet es idiota y no funcionaba) volved y dejadme review. Que es el xapi final y NECESITO saber qué pensáis T.T Porfaaaaaa._


	17. Color transparente

_N/A. Vaya, esta idea me gusta mucho. Está más o menos planeada, y espero que quede bien. La verdad que no recuerdo como se me ocurrió mezclar a estos dos personajes, pero encuentro un puntillo interesante a la conversación que puede salir jiji._

**SAÑA**

**XVII. Color transparente**

Los colores de la muerte la habían atraído y aterrado por igual desde que recordaba. Negro oscuridad, rojo sangre... y pálido, transparente.

¿Cuántas veces había sentido el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, su piel erizada y la sangre helada cuando un fantasma la había atravesado? Millones, estando en el lugar en el que estaba. Estaban rodeados de ellos.

Bellatrix alzó disimuladamente la vista del libro cuando el BarónSanguinario sobrevoló en silencio de muerte la Sala Común de Slytherin. Esa casa de serpientes, la misma a la que él había pertenecido hacía tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Eso no lo sabía. No conocía a nadie que se hubiera atrevido a intercambiar alguna palabra con él.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios con deliberada lentitud, y pasó una hoja. Pero no leía. Sus ojos grises no se apartaban de la presencia. Recorrió la mancha de sangre plateada que había en su pecho, empapando sus ropas.

_Muerte violenta._

Elevó la comisura de un labio, la curiosidad que sentía demasiado brutal como para ignorarla. Quería satisfacerla. Debía satisfacerla.

Y el hecho de que nadie osase dirigirle la palabra la aumentaba hasta límites insospechados.

Carraspeó un par de veces, ocultando una sonrisa mientras volvía a pasar otra hoja. Captó la atención del fantasma, y despacio, lo miró a sus ojos vacíos.

Fue cuestión de segundos que se decidiese a preguntar.

-¿Cómo moriste?

El BarónSanguinario no apartó la mirada, pareciendo atravesar a la chica. Recordaba -eran muchos años los que tenía que volver atrás-, recordaba una mujer, una amante. Y esa sonrisa sesgada que le volvía loco, que le obsesionó con ella. Sus cabellos, oscuros; esa melena salvaje por la que perdía la razón. Esas pestañas bordeando ojos tormenta, la misma que se desató una noche.

_Traición._

Recordaba su daga, de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, cuando se la clavó en el pecho. El atroz dolor... y los colores: el de la sangre, el de las gemas, el de la luz que le envolvía y el de la oscuridad que le amenazaba.

No entendió por qué ella lo hizo.

-Se parecía a ti –dijo con su voz grave y ronca, palabras que Bellatrix se tuvo que esforzar por oír.Pero que, aún así, no comprendió.


	18. Paladar

_N/A. Uf. Llevo tiempo sin estar inspirada. Esta mañana mientras estudiaba supuestamente Estadística, tenía papel y boli a mano y me he puesto a describir xapis que debía hacer. No sé de dónde ha llegado esta idea, y me ha gustado. Espero que me quede como quiero, porque no sé si voy a saber pasar la imagen que quiero dar... Whatever. Yo lo intento, y ya me diréis._

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**XVIII. Paladar**

Íntimo, como si las lenguas echaran lazos alrededor del alma al sumergirse en la garganta. Provocador, y sí, incitante, pues ambos saben que no se detendrán hasta el final. Bellatrix besa para vigilar mi territorio, para saber a qué atenerse, para saber qué puede esperar de ellos.

Sirius sabía a prohibido, a traición. Dejaba un regusto ácido, que te provocaba una mueca, pero que te hacía volver, rogando por más. Ella nunca suplicó, nunca regresó, y no había podido saciarse.

Regulus sabía a complacencia, sus besos mezclándose con palabras que buscaban satisfacerla, preguntas cuyas respuestas quedaban ahogadas por los labios ansiosos. Leía en ellos ambición, pero también miedo. Él nunca la atrapó.

Lucius tiene el sabor metálico del dinero. Metal... Acero o plata en sus ojos, que se cruzan con sus besos. Siempre frío, siempre calculador. Sus brazos no son ningún refugio, pero ella tampoco busca eso.

Fenrir sabe a sangre. Sabe a tortura, sabe a sus más delirantes deseos. Psicópata. Bellatrix se deja llevar, porque con él no hay límites, y se hunde en un mundo donde las pesadillas gustan.

Rodolphus sabe a madurez. Sabe a madurez desde su infancia, desde que lo conoce. A conocimientos, al polvo de libros tétricos. Oscuridad e inteligencia, todo se mezcla en él con brutalidad, sin compasión, y cae en un pozo de negrura donde pierde la cabeza. Besos secos y violentos, que quizá prefiere no dar pero que ella le arranca. Su marido es el loco con más prudencia que conoce.

Su Señor... Nunca se atreverá a probarlo. Moriría por hacerlo, y moriría si lo hiciera. Pero puede soñar, y sueña que Tom, en otro tiempo, supo a poder.


	19. Reina

_N/A. Uf, mucho tiempo después, y vuelta de vacaciones ya, regreso con las viñetas. Principalmente es en lo que más he pensado, y tengo bastantes ideas contestando a algunos de los retos que me habéis propuesto : ) tanto en Saña como en Entintado (vale, fiel a mis principios, tengo más ideas de Saña xD). Y quiero actualizar alguno de los largos prontito. Animo animo. Este reto es idea de Akasha, que me propuso un Bella-Fenrir. Sexy._

_Joanne_

**SAÑA**

**XIX. Reina**

Gesto obsceno al hacer ese camino de saliva, de su lengua recorriendo sus labios y sus dientes afilados. Mirada y ojos malditos, llenos de oscuridad y de luz de luna, que recorren su figura lentamente, casi con languidez voraz. No dejaría que nada de ella se le escapase.

Esperan, y mientras él se entretiene. Ver a Black en la habitación sucia, asquerosa, con su caminar loco y desquiciado de animal salvaje enjaulado le provoca una excitación morbosa.

Ella lo fulmina con sus ojos metálicos, y Fenrir le enseña los dientes en una sonrisa. Casi suelta una carcajada ante su expresión irracionalmente furiosa, al verla alzar la barbilla con una arrogancia que la situación no puede explicar, al seguirla con la vista para verla acercarse a la estantería. Por un momento piensa que lo destrozará todo, pero se queda quieta. Intentando controlarse.

-Greyback.

Casi escupe su nombre. Le está exigiendo. A él.

_Estúpida furcia_. Cómo le gustaría someterla, desgarrar su alma y tragar su sangre.

-Snape lo ha hecho –masculla, aflojando lentamente los puños que antes había apretado, agrandando su grotesca mueca de disfrute por su rabia-. Snape ha matado a Dumbledore.

Una carcajada desagradable surge de su garganta. Qué delirante era ver los ojos grandes de ella, mezcla de estupor y odio.

-Mientes.

Desea morderla. Desea _tanto_ morderla. Clavarle los colmillos, arrancarle la arrogancia y el orgullo con su Sangre. Aplastar su idea de que ser Black la convierte en reina.

Contaminarla. Quiere enseñarle de verdad lo que es ser una.

_N/A. Tiene esto algún sentido? xD he mezclado dos ideas que tenía, y he improvisado como pocas veces antes. Qué locura._


	20. Faldas

**Contestando a una viñeta de los Story Weavers propuesta por de4d lady.**

**N/A. Ains. Vi esta petición en la web y con solo ver Bella/Sirius me hice la idea de que iba a aceptarla xP Una vez aceptada, me fijé en las demás condiciones, y me di cuenta de que no era tan fácil como había pensado jaja. Pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, porque llego tarde a casa, y tampoco estoy especialmente inspirada para escribir cosas largas (además de que tengo que avanzar la novela), y por eso me ha dado por las viñetas, jiji. Dejo las condiciones para que sepáis cuáles son, y luego voy a improvisar como buenamente pueda:**

_Pareja: Sirius/Bella, y Rodolphus debe aparecer (con un trío si me animo, que no voy a animarne)._

_Rating: M_

_Condiciones: Tiene que haber tensión sexual, y no ser fluff, pero nada demasiado porno._

_Palabras que deben aparecer: roto, espinas, sal._

_Palabras que no pueden aparecer: beso y/o derivados, negro, cuerpo/s._

_Frase que tiene que aparecer: "Los miró a los dos. Difícil… muy difícil..."_

**SAÑA**

**XX. Faldas**

Los dientes le rasparon el cuello, apretando con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se excitara. Por encima de todo lo que Rodolphus llegaba a hacerle, estaba que la pegase a la pared brutalmente y la mordiese.

Le gustaba que le rozase los muslos con sus manos acostumbradas a pasar páginas, y que las metiese por debajo de su falda de colegiala. Especialmente cuando lo hacía en pasillos oscuros, vacíos, pero donde corrían el riesgo de que alguien los pillase.

Cuando recorría la línea de su mandíbula con su lengua, _tan_ despacio que se atrevía a decir que le ponía nervioso, le recordaba a cuando se chupaba las yemas de los dedos donde habían quedado restos de la sal que había echado a la comida. Dejaba un sabor penetrante en la boca, que te daba sed, pero que te hacía insaciable.

Sus brazos eran como esos matorrales que te rodeaban y no te dejaban escapar. Sus uñas al clavarse en su piel sensible y blanca, dejando trazos de sangre, como las espinas. Se enredaban a su ropa, desgarrándola hasta que se quedaba desnuda, roto algún botón. Ahí ya solían estar en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada.

Rodolphus le gustaba de muchas formas.

Le gustaba… celoso.

Adoraba los juegos de miradas. Sus ojos grises estaban creados a propósito para ello. Sugerir. _Insinuar_. ¿Había algo más divertido? Le excitaba notar sus músculos en tensión, sentado a su lado, cuando ella se inclinaba al decir una broma a Malfoy, o a tocar en el brazo a Rabastan.

Era mucho mejor cuando se trataba de Sirius. Porque él era un traidor, porque no merecía ni ser llamado Black, y porque Rodolphus se ponía especialmente furioso. Tal vez porque notaba que con él Bellatrix iba más en serio.

Le daba rabia. No podía evitarlo. Sirius era muy parecido a ella, pero a la vez diferente. Y la odiaba. Y no podía imaginarse cómo era humanamente posible que eso le gustase tanto.

Sus ojos iban de uno a otro. Poniendo nervioso a uno, y poniendo nervioso a otro. De maneras distintas. Uno mostrándolo más, y otro menos.

Rodolphus, obviamente, todo un Slytherin. Era de estos últimos. En lo único que se notaba su furia era en sus ojos verdes fríos, más impenetrables aún, y en la leve tensión de sus labios finos.

Sirius era un libro abierto. No apartaba los ojos de ella durante todo el desayuno, intentando descifrar sus incomprensibles miradas. _Pero Sirius nunca había entendido las cosas importantes._

Los miró a los dos. Difícil… muy difícil… No entendía cómo podía dudar, pero así era. Y agradecía que ya la decisión estuviera tomada porque, de otra forma, podría haber hecho alguna tontería.

Y mientras pensaba en cómo serían sus manos metiéndose bajo su falda.

**N/A. Hoy no puedo resistirme. Hace mucho que no hago una nota de autor larga, larga. Creo que he incumplido las normas un poquito U.U pero me gusta como ha quedado 3 Rody es sexy! Para empezar, eso mismo, esto parece una viñeta Rody/Bella donde aparece Sirius, más que al revés… y no es M ni de coña, pero weno… se ve tensión sexual no? XD Lo he intentado… Espero que os guste de todas formas. Y me he saltado el límite de las 300 palabras como me ha dado la gana, yey!**

**Si a alguien le gusta el manga, que busque el de Death Note. Es genial. Doce tomos, está completo, y se puede encontrar en Internet en castellano. Y siiiii, tengo el link! Pm o mail si queréis que os lo pase jiji. Va de un shinigami que deja caer en el mundo de los humanos su Death Note, y lo encuentra un adolescente. Si escribes en el Death Note el nombre de alguien, éste morirá de un ataque al corazón en 40 segundos. El chico decide librarse así de todos los criminales del mundo, y empieza a matar a muchísimos al día. Así, la INTERPOL decide empezar a investigar… y, bueno, digamos que empieza a sentirse algo acosado el chico xD Es como que intenta hacer el bien a través del mal. Mola. Y el dibujo está muy bien :D**

**Joanne**


	21. Juego

**N/A. JIEOIQQIERFREHQUFHURFHQbabas OH DIOS. Ahora es cuando empiezo a recordar por qué me gustaba TANTO esta pareja.**

**SAÑA**

**XXI. Juego**

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios sensuales, suaves, sobre los suyos. Le gustaban esos besos con los que empezaba Bellatrix. Le volvían loco. Sabía que luego se volverían más profundos, que su lengua jugaría con él, que sus alientos cálidos y salivas se encontrarían.

Pero eso sería después.

Y odiaba la espera.

Besos. Labios. _Ahora algo más profundo_. Sirius le mordisqueó el labio inferior, y decidió que no dejaría que ella jugase más con él. Le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, el tercero lo rompió. Delineó el borde del sujetador con las yemas de los dedos, suspiró contra su palpitante arteria, su ardiente Sangre.

-Para.

-No.

-Sirius.

Los dedos de él jugaron con su ropa interior, rozando su sexo mojado. Le subió la falda, apretándola contra ella.

Por primera vez, Bellatrix esquivó sus labios.

-Déjame a mí.

-Esta vez no.

-Sirius.

Sirius. _Sirius_. El Gryffindor sonrió desafiante. Ella le advertía.

-No vas a jugar más conmigo.

Como si una cuerda rodease sus cuerpos, uniéndolos, cada vez que cada uno tiraba. A ver quién podía más.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

Sus dedos descendían por el pecho de Sirius, aferrándose a su cinturón. Despacio, muy despacio. _Y esa sonrisa_. Hacía que se le quedase la boca seca.

-Me iré.

-Estás demasiado caliente.

Tan burlona su voz, su tono ronco saliendo de las profundidades de su garganta. Ahí donde llegaba con su lengua.

-Me iré –volvió a avisarla-. Hoy juego yo.

El sonido de la cremallera del pantalón bajándose acompañó la sonrisa cruel de Bellatrix.

Sirius se separó de ella, ante su mirada escéptica.

-Te lo dije.

-No te atreverás.

-Mírame.

Sintiendo que iba a estallar de orgullo y de excitación –¡estaba rechazando a Bellatrix medio desnuda!- se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta para salir de la Torre de Astronomía.

-¡Black!

¿Ya no era Sirius?

No miró atrás. Al principio al menos. Cuando sintió un golpe seco en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sí se volvió. A su lado, en el suelo, había un zapato.

-¿Qué coño haces?

Ahí estaba, de pie, la falda subida y la camisa desabrochada. Sin zapato, con esos calcetines que hacían sus piernas infinitamente largas. El pelo espeso, enredado, y esa cara de cabreo que le daban ganas de desgarrarle el cuello a besos.

_Me debo estar volviendo loco para dejarla ahí._

-Idiota –masculló-. Vas con la cremallera bajada.


	22. Al escondite

**N/A. Como Diana, en Entintado, esta viñeta la hice para el amigo invisible de Adhara Phoenix. Contesté a un Bellatrix/Sirius que pidió Ferlocke... es menos maloso que de costumbre xD**

**Joanne**

**SAÑA**

**XXII.** **Al escondite**

Cuando Potter le pregunta a Sirius cuál fue la primera chica a la que besó la lengua de éste habla sola sobre aquella Ravenclaw un año mayor que él, a los catorce años y medio.

Rodolphus nunca pregunta, pero observa atentamente a Bellatrix cuando ella ríe contando ese primer beso con Zabini. Ella dice que no pudo diferenciar el primero del segundo, ni de los que siguieron. Continuo, húmedo y muy largo. Así lo describe, y luego va a hacerle una demostración de cómo fue. No obstante, no se detienen en los besos, y las manos de Lestrange se meten bajo su falda, que acaba tirada por el suelo mientras se folla a la chica contra la pared.

Las palabras no son nada. Pueden cambiarse, y, de hecho, ambos añaden detalles nuevos cada vez que lo cuentan, contradiciendo la verdad de su mente, pero como sólo la saben ellos dos, no importa. ¿Por qué sentirse culpables?

_Noche de verano en Grimmauld Place, tormentosa, abrasadora, y ellos tienen catorce años. Sus ropas se pegan a sus cuerpos, dejándolos sudorosos y sedientos. Sus pupilas están dilatadas en la semipenumbra del pasillo del piso de arriba, cerca de las habitaciones._

_Dos figuras están pegadas contra la pared un rincón. No saben cómo han empezado, y no saben cómo terminarlo. No tienen experiencia, pero sus lenguas parecen buscarse inconscientemente, torpes, mientras la risa les sale suave a veces entre los labios llenos de saliva y algo hinchados por algún mordisco demasiado fuerte. _

_Sirius se ha atrevido a algo más, y ha desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa de su prima. La piel es suave, tersa e infantil debajo, y apenas se atreve a acariciarla. No lleva sujetador, y puede ver erizados los pezones en la punta de esos pechos no demasiado desarrollados. _

_Y se besan, se devoran inocentes, diciendo una y otra vez sus nombres –en voz baja, rozando el lóbulo de la oreja- como han escuchado en algún cuento. Tal vez fue por probar qué se sentía, pero ahora todo es real, y jadean e incluso se ahogan por no querer separarse. Sirius le besa las mejillas, la frente y los ojos, juzgándolo romántico, y Bellatrix sonríe pensando en que tal vez se lo cuente a Narcisa al día siguiente._

Ahora la Slytherin se avergüenza cuando piensa en eso, y muerde el hombro de Rodolphus con fuerza, igual que hace dos años, hace ya muchos meses, hizo con Sirius. Porque Sirius fue su primer beso, pero también muchos más. Al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y durante todo ese verano. En Hogwarts fue en clases vacías, en pasillos oscuros, a escondidas como delincuentes (y cómo le gustaba ser una delincuente).

Sirius aparta la vista de James, y se siente bastante culpable. La odia por lo que representa, pero se odia más a sí mismo por no ser capaz de olvidarla. Por eso prefiere esconderlo.

Los dos lo esconden por lo que es el otro. Ella, asesina de personas. Él, asesino de Sangre.


	23. El desayuno

_N/A. OHDIOSMIOROSIERTEAMO. Le adoro, siriusly. Es tan jocoso, tan cabrón y me da tantísimo morbo. Un Bella/Rosier para aumentar la producción, jojo. El reto es algo raro, porque empecé haciendo uno, acabé haciendo otro... En fin, una mezcla de lemon sádico (sádico si tenemos en cuenta lo cabronazo que es Rosier y cómo la hace sufrir jaja), donde uno quiera más y otro deje con ganas de más. Empecé haciendo uno plan "no deberían, pero no pueden resistirse". Así que supongo que tiene algo de ambos :D_

_Advertencias: R. Masturbación._

**SAÑA**

**XXIII. El desayuno**

-Le quedaban bien -dijo Rosier, interrumpiendo la conversación-. El rosa especialmente.

-Mejor que no te escuche. -Bellatrix le hizo hueco en el banco, y el Slytherin se sentó a su lado. Como siempre, llegaba tarde a desayunar. Los Lestrange, enfrente suyo, casi habían terminado, y Rodolphus estaba enfrascado en las noticias de _El Profeta_-. Nunca había visto a Lucius así.

-En parte tenemos que comprenderlo, con el tiempo que pasa peinándose por las mañanas -dijo con sorna, ayudándose con el cuchillo a quitar los bordes de la tostada-, que vengan esos idiotas y le llenen el pelo de lazos. Um... y delante de todo el Comedor.

Después de un breve segundo, se echó a reír, y algunos Slytherins lo corearon. Al margen de lo mucho que odiaban a los Merodeadores, había que reconocerles el ingenio.

-Yo le habría dado un toque más duradero, en cualquier caso.

Bellatrix lo miró, enarcando las cejas, cínica, y Rosier se quedó mirándola divertido.

-Eres terriblemente cruel -se burló, llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

No llegó a tragarla. Se atragantó en cuanto sintió los dedos de Evan rozar el límite de su falda, bajo el mantel.

-No sabes cuánto -respondió con tranquilidad, ante los ojos abiertos de Bellatrix, que era incapaz de dejar de toser.

Lestrange apartó la vista del periódico, y se les quedó mirando fijamente durante un momento, antes de volver a la noticia que le interesaba. Poco podía imaginarse que la joven se veía invadida; de que las manos de Rosier escalaban por sus muslos esbeltos y de piel pálida hasta su sexo.

-El Ministerio está organizando medidas. Unos folletos de protección con normas básicas -resumió Rodolphus.

-Qué bien -consiguió balbucear Bellatrix, sus ojos brillantes, pero no precisamente por hablar del Señor Oscuro. Se mordió el labio, tragando saliva, y alargó el brazo para coger el vaso de zumo de calabaza. El pulso le temblaba.

Rosier se reía de los folletos, en su otra mano la servilleta enrollada, fingiendo que golpeaba mortífagos con un folleto. Pero Bellatrix sospechaba que sus dedos tenían vida propia, porque la acariciaban, se hundían dentro de ella, y jugaban como si hiciera malabarismos. Enrojecía, abrasaba, y notaba la mirada de Rodolphus escrutándola como nunca la había sentido.

-¿Black?

-¿Sí? -Si se mantuvo seria fue por estar mordiéndose la lengua hasta el punto de sangrar. Sus piernas se relajaron, se abrieron inconscientemente. Rosier entró más en ella, tres dedos ahora, y quería pararle pero, dios, no podía.

-¿Me pasas otra tostada? -pidió Rosier, interrumpiendo. Rabastan se le pasó. Él abandonó las piernas de Bellatrix sin explicación, sin ninguna razón. Como si ella se lo hubiera imaginado todo. Sólo que tenía que esconder sus jadeos, y sus mejillas ardían.

Se bebió el vaso de zumo de golpe, levantándose después de echar una mirada asesina a Rosier, que puso cara de incomprensión. La Slytherin se alejó de la mesa con grandes zancadas, su falda revoloteando algo arrugada en torno a sus muslos.

-Desde luego, mira que te buscas tías raras, Lestrange -masculló Evan, empezando a extender la mermelada por la tostada.


	24. Querida Elladora

**N/A. Ya era hora de darle un poco de caña a este fic... Breve viñetita Bellatrix/Sirius donde me tomo unas ligeras licencias poéticas XD contestando al amigo invisible de Navidad que organiza Adhara Phoenix en su LJ. Lo pidió Mileya :)**

**SAÑA**

**XXIV. Querida Elladora**

Estaba en el jardín. Llevaba allí sus buenas tres horas, sin hacer nada más que rondar de un lado para otro (pasos largos, impacientes, furiosos) o quitar de en medio lo que no le gustaba. Que parecía ser todo.

Había destrozado el jardín.

Walpurga dejó que los visillos blancos se escurriesen entre sus dedos y volviesen a su posición original, inmóviles, tapando la vista que se observaba desde la ventana.

-Ha perdido la cabeza. -La otra mujer que había en el salón hizo una mueca al notar el sabor amargo del té, y decidió añadir otra cucharada de ázucar-. Te lo dije.

-No sé cómo no la he perdido yo también -replicó, y su frío rostro se contrajo, frunciendo los labios en gesto iracundo-. Nos han dejado de llegar invitaciones. Somos una vergüenza, ¡unos apestados! Y pensar que lo llevé en mi vientre...

-Por mucho que dijera, nunca pensé que nos traicionaría de esta manera. -Druella se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba su cuñada, apartando la cortina lo suficiente como para ver que Bellatrix se había sentado en los escalones del porche-. _A todos nosotros_.

-Tendríamos que haber hecho como la querida Elladora -dijo Walpurga, dejándose caer sobre la silla, elevando los ojos cansados a las cabezas de elfos domésticos que colgaban de la pared-. Ella siempre lo decía, en cuanto demostraban la más mínima debilidad...

A Druella se le escapó una risita algo perturbada. No parecía disgustarle tanto la idea.

-Creo que mi hija estaría encantada de encargarse. Al fin y al cabo, era ella la que iba a casarse con Sirius.

**PD. La viñeta no me gusta mucho, pero los tejemanejes de estas dos me dan un poco de miedín XD**


	25. Adictos

**N/A. Que sí, iba siendo hora de actualizar este fic (como tantos otros, ains). Este es contestando a un reto del torneo de los malos fics con el prompt "adicción". Estoy en el grupo de las cebollitas asesinas, yay! xD **

**SAÑA**

**XXV. Adictos**

Seis, ocho, y se cuelan en el despacho del padre de Sirius e intentan que no les descubran. No es raro verles poco después castigados, encerrados en una habitación completamente a oscuras. Tampoco es raro verles salir cinco minutos después asegurando que han aprendido la lección, que nunca más volverán a hacerlo.

Siete, nueve, y se las han arreglado para abrir la puerta de la buhardilla (ésa, la misma que está siempre cerrada con magia, a la que no deben entrar bajo ningún concepto). Es una suerte que Kreacher tenga que obedecerlos. Revuelven entre los trastos y de vez en cuando encuentran esos objetos de Artes Oscuras que sus padres esconden con tanto celo. Se ríen y chistan, incitándose a bajar la voz. Normalmente demasiado tarde.

Ocho, diez, y Walburga los llama a gritos, con su voz chillona y autoritaria. Van moviéndose por la casa conforme escuchan a la madre de Sirius acercarse, siempre andando un paso por delante. Se esconden, la esquivan, la sacan de quicio. Suele ser ese elfo doméstico, el mismo que los ayudó a abrir la puerta, el que los acaba delatando. El castigo esta vez dura más de cinco minutos. Y ella sabe que ya no los asusta la luz apagada.

_A Bellatrix siempre le ha gustado esconderse con Sirius._

Dieciseis, dieciocho, y ya no se quedan acuclillados dentro del armario intentando ahogar la risa mordiéndose la lengua. Ahora la lengua la tienen ocupada y lo que tienen que acallar son los jadeos. Sirius pega a su prima contra la madera, le muerde el cuello, le mete una mano entre las piernas. Sonríe.

No ven nada. Prefiere poder verla (cerrar los ojos, morderse los labios), pero la puerta del armario está cerrada y no entra ni una rendija de luz. Se tiene que guiar por el olor. El de su pelo espeso, el del perfume de su cuello. Olor a mujer, olor a sexo húmedo. Le aparta las bragas hacia un lado y juega con ella, tocándola despacio.

-No hagas ruido –la desafía, riéndose, y la besa.

Le gusta besarla también. (Que Bellatrix lleve las manos a su nuca y le hunda los dedos en el pelo, que se aferre a su camisa abierta, que le arañe cuando él la empieza a masturbar más rápido). Le gusta morderle los labios y lamérselos, borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia que suele tener mientras le recorre el cuerpo entero. Abrirle los botones de la camisa y besarle los pechos bajando el sujetador sin llegar a quitárselo.

Él empezará bajándose la bragueta y acabará con los pantalones por debajo del culo.

Nunca llegan a desvestirse. Nunca saben cuándo tendrán que salir rápido y fingir que no ha pasado nada. En cierto sentido es verdad, no ha pasado nada. Controlarán su respiración y evitarán mirarse. Jugarán durante semanas (días mejor, a veces horas) a esconderse el uno del otro hasta que vuelvan a esconderse juntos.

Es un juego de lo más adictivo.


	26. Aquella vez

**N/A. KSJDLJFSKLDJSALKJ son demasiado, DEMASIADO. El otro dia me senté en prácticas y mientras la profe rajaba fue como "quiero hacer Bella/Sirius". ¡JA! ¡Para que luego la gente diga que no aprovecho las clases!**

**SAÑA**

**XXVI. Aquella vez**

Sirius le suelta el pelo y la melena le cae oscura sobre los hombros, tan larga que a la mujer le hace cosquillas en el inicio de la curva de la cadera. Es justo ahí donde Sirius ha puesto la mano, donde clava un poco los dedos para que ella no huya. Por si acaso.

Pero Bellatrix tiene la boca entreabierta y jadea y no parece tener la mínima intención de irse.

-Aquella vez dijiste…

La interrumpe, la besa. La lengua perfila los labios delirantemente despacio y roza la punta de la de ella un instante antes de que junten las bocas.

-No me acuerdo –gruñe, y le muerde el cuello raspando suave con los dientes.

Bella nota que miente pero no dice nada. Sirius nota el rubor en su mejillas pero tampoco dice nada, y vuelve a ocurrir ese pacto silencioso sellado con saliva que se repite cada vez que ocurre eso (los besos, la avidez, el sexo).

-No te creo –amaga una sonrisa, rabiosa.

-¿Tan importante era?

_Que serías capaz de enfrentarte a los Black por mí. _

-Sí. –Es seca, pero no insiste más. Sirius le está lamiendo la clavícula y cruzando el pecho hasta morder el pezón. Cabeza atrás, pelo rozando el culo, y no puede evitar clavarle las uñas en los hombros. Esta vez jadea-: Sí, lo era.

Sirius sonríe, amargo, culpable. No tendría que habérselo dicho nunca, ni tendría que estar haciendo esto. Él también la conoce, piensa, mientras sus manos resbalan por el culo de su prima y se pierden entre sus piernas. La conoce bien.

Sabe lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Se lo dicen sus ojos, sus labios y su cuerpo.

_Que se arrepentirá de haberse enfrentado a los Black sin ella._


	27. El beso del dementor

**N/A. ¡Vivan los fics escritos a las cinco y media de la mañana borracha!**

**SAÑA**

**XXVII. El beso del dementor**

Es lo que tiene el alcohol, eso de no poder decir mentiras. Claro que si no se acuerda, tampoco puede decir la verdad. ¿Su primer beso? Uff, resopla, sonríe, finge que es una larga historia. Puede convertirla en una, eso no hay que dudarlo. Lo de la imaginación viene en los Merodeadores de serie. Pasa el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y se rasca la barriga, subiéndose un poco la camisa (truco de James, inevitable que las miradas acompañen el movimiento). Podría dejar a la chica de turno con su bonita boca pintada de rojo bien abierta. Fue con mi prima, diría. Es cosa de los Black. Va con la sangre. Le rozaría la espalda y apoyaría una mano en su cintura, para poder hablar mejor, bien cerquita. Lo de que no es tan pronunciada como la de su prima se lo ahorraría, y también que no tiene el mismo escote. Porque sí, vale que no se acuerde de mucho, pero luego están las cosas que se olvidan y las que no se pueden olvidar. Sus ojos, por ejemplo. Más rasgados, bien oscuros, dejando caer lánguidamente los párpados al sonreír. Esa misma sonrisa, sesgada y traicionera, retadora. Asomaba un colmillo brillante de saliva cuando estiraba un poco la comisura de los labios. Sirius tiene el vago recuerdo de que algo le dijo, pero luego viene lo que viene y entonces eso bah, tampoco importa demasiado. _El beso_. Es gracioso. Primero viene esa especie de luz y un vacío bien pero bien grande, y lo siguiente es verse a sí mismo con las manos en el culo de su prima, sin saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero alzándola un poco hacia arriba, comiéndole la boca. Porque sí, la palabra es esa: se la come. Le lame la lengua y le muerde los labios y Bellatrix se ríe con esa risa que le pone un poco nervioso antes de responder. Crispa los dedos, que ha enredado bien y con fuerza a la camisa de su primo. Y joder, sí, vale que pudo beber mucho, vale que se invente más y que se acuerde de muy poco, pero Bellatrix sacó las uñas, y Sirius todavía tiene las cicatrices en los hombros para demostrarlo. La muy puta se agarraba tanto a él que parecía querer chuparle el alma.


	28. Niñas

**N/A. Ahh, lo que hace una peli mala pero crack. HBP ha conseguido que rebusque entre mis parejas favoritas de hace tiempo.** **Es un reto contestando a samej (Fenrir/Bella, post-destrucción de La Madriguera) para el meme ¡Varitas fuera! organizado en livejournal.** **JDSHJKFHÑDHA, sado e insinuación de relación con menores, avisados estáis :D**

**SAÑA**

**XXVIII. Niñas**

Cuando ella se apareció, él la estaba esperando. Su sonrisa le cortaba la cara como un tajo, enseñando los dientes brillantes de saliva. Una sonrisa tétricamente parecida a la que Bellatrix esbozó al verle.

-Huelo el humo –siseó, hinchando los pulmones.

Fenrir la rodeó con sus brazos. Era una de sus presas, sólo que no se debatía, no gritaba. Lo que la mujer hacía era reírse a carcajadas. La apretó con más fuerza contra sí, llevando la mano a su barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo. Tenía esos ojos grises salvajes que parecían recordarle en todo momento que mantuviera su lugar.

-Eran nuestros –gruñó-. Esos dos no habrían podido hacernos frente.

-¿Pero viste sus caras cuando ardió la casa? -Otra carcajada volvió a hacer temblar su cuerpo. Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, sus largas pestañas cayendo lentamente. Sus siguientes palabras, incitantes, cayeron junto con su aliento sobre la boca de Fenrir-. Tú querías a la niña.

La caza, el sentirla acorralada. El poder que recorría su cuerpo y se entremezclaba con la excitación en la parte baja de su estómago. Recordó su pelo rojo y besó con furia a la mujer morena. Ella contestó violenta. Quería hacerle daño, quería que saliera ese peligro que latía en él. El pecho de Fenrir subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras recorría el cuerpo de la mortífaga. Agarrándola de los muslos y las caderas, apretándole los pechos hasta hacerla gemir. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon cuando ella le raspó la piel con los dientes.

-¿Tengo que enseñarte a morder? –se burló él, escapándosele la risa entre los colmillos.

Ella le tiró del pelo, echándole la cabeza atrás, y mordió con fuerza. La sangre empapó sus labios y cubrió sus dientes, volviéndoselos rojos. Bellatrix se lamió la boca.

-¿Por qué vas a querer a una jodida niña? –jadeó rabiosa.


End file.
